


Flustered

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blushing, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Nekoma, Nekoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My poor attempt at a Kuroken week for this week since this ship is close to my heart. It’s always been one of my top ten OTPs of all time and will continue to be. Hope you enjoy this...thing I complied in two hours!
Relationships: Bokuaka too, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, There’s Yakulev if u squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Flustered

1

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo walked up to his best friend who was playing on his PSP.

“Hm?” The blond asked, not really paying attention. 

Kuroo lifted Kenma’s chin up from his console to the middle blocker’s level, close enough to feel the others’ breath and he said,

“I wanna be your player two. Will you join me on my everlasting RPG?” 

He delivered the line in such a seductive tone, not to mention the cliché sunset in the background made it seem like a scene from a shitty romance drama. But when you see your longtime crush hit on you so smoothly, it’s hard not to react to it. Kenma’s face involuntarily heated up and the younger teen looked away, burying his head back into the device to avoid Kuroo seeing the red hue. Fortunately for him, Kuroo is an oblivious idiot and didn’t notice a thing. 

“That was good, amirite? C’mon you know it was awesome!” Kuroo teased and Kenma avoided his cheeky gaze. 

“It was as good as your test results. Which is absolute crap”

The bedhead teen pouted playfully and moved along, talking about how awesome science was or something. Kenma didn’t have the heart to listen since he was busy trying to force down his smile. 

2

“Truth or dare, Kuroo?” Yaku asked daringly. 

It was Kenma’s first time at volleyball training camp and so far it was interesting. The team gathered around a candle, pretending it was a campfire and playing the inevitable game of Truth or Dare. 

“Ha, dare of course! I’m not a wimp!” Kuroo challenged back.

“Kiss the person across from you on the lips!” Yaku knew he had scored the jackpot as the color drained outta Kuroo’s face after he saw who the person in front of him was.

Poor Kozume Kenma. 

Kuroo shuffled over to the gamer and asked tentatively for his permission to kiss him. Kenma was surprised, seeing the suave Kuroo seek permission for a dare like this, but he didn’t see any other choice than to let Kuroo smooch him. 

He was not prepared for the absolute heaven his lips were about to experience. 

It was a simple long kiss without anything except lips touching lips, but slowly Kuroo let his tongue work its way into Kenma’s mouth and the pudding head returned the affection. After three seconds of that, it was starting to escalate into more...NSFW content I don’t know how to write#. Everyone else watching was either extremely uncomfortable or extremely turned on.

When Kuroo let out a moan, Yaku put a stop to it and the duo emerged out of breath and flushed.

“Wait,” Kuroo planted a simple peck on Kenma’s mouth before going back to his seat and whispered, “I’ll be down to do that anytime. Call me.” 

And let’s just say Kenma’s face was so red, people thought he had allergies or something.

3

The next time was during a hot summer day and the cats had to practice without air conditioning. 

Which obviously meant the whole team was dying of fatigue and sweat. 

Kenma had already given up on trying to function properly and was laying on the gym floor. Lev and Fukunaga didn’t seem to be any better. The rest of the team was intent on not giving up but close to. 

After ten more minutes of hell, even Kuroo was too exhausted to continue and Nekomata let them end practice early. They went into the locker room to change and take a quick shower but then, of course, the blackhead dumbass himself has exerted himself too hard and fainted as soon as he entered. 

Should’ve Kenma been more worried? Maybe, but he was used to Tetsurou pushing himself out of his physical limit and he knew exactly how to deal with it, unlike the rest of the kittens. 

The third years were calm enough but Yaku immediately checked him for a fever, scrunched up his eyebrows and confirmed Kuroo was sick. Lev, Shibayama and Inouka were freaking out and panicking as Yamamoto was too but he hid it well. Fukunaga was emotionless like usual but he frowned in what seemed to be worry.

Kenma went over, hoisted Kuroo up by the shoulder and said, “I’ll take it from here.” and laid Kuroo down on a bench.

“Aren't you even a little worried?” Lev questioned stupidly. Kenma tensed up and he was more hurt by that stupid question than he thought.

Yaku seemed to catch on to the blond’s feelings and smacked Lev’s head (as well as he could at least). 

“Don’t say that! You’re being insensitive, idiot!” the libero looked back at Kenma with a “are you ok?” expression. 

Kenma chose to ignore it. 

When they had to go home, Kenma dragged Kuroo’s body carefully into the showers and sprayed ice cold water into his face. That woke Kuroo up but he was a bit delirious. 

“Hi, Kenma...” he drawled out, eyes unfocused.

“Your face is nice, kitten. I wanna kiss it...” Kuroo mumbled and Kenma’s face flared up. “You can’t just say something like that, Kuro,” he thought as Kuroo passed out again. His unconscious face was more attractive than Kenma thought it would be. It had an air of serenity and peace that the usual chaotic Kuroo didn’t posses.

Shit, I’m more whipped than I thought, aren't I?

4

“Can you touch noses with someone without feeling the other lips?” Kuroo idly asked. It was a slow day and they had both finished their homework but couldn’t go out since there was a snowstorm.

“What the hell, Kuro,” Kenma looked up from his DS and gave his friend a look of disgust.

“What?” the captain smirked, unaffected by Kenma’s expression. “Wanna try?”

“...” A glare. 

“Ok, ok. Sorry, but I still wanna try it. Can’t help if you don’t.” he stated nonchalantly and walked over to the kitchen to make lunch.

Kenma felt a warm feeling blooming inside of him. He thought Kuro was going to beg or plea until Kenma gave in but the teen respected his privacy and dropped the subject. It wasn’t like Kenma would’ve refused, they both knew it, yet he didn’t press any further. 

Kenma let the warm feeling take over and for the first time in his life, he didn’t hold back as the color crept onto his face. 

5

“Bro! Kenma, Tsukki and me! Eff, marry, kill. Go!” 

Yes, it was the time of year where Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to mess around again, and unfortunately, Kenma was looped into joining. (It wasn’t fair. Kuroo wasn’t allowed to bribe Kenma with a vintage Final Fantasy 7 on the switch.)

“Hmm...gotta kill Tsukki. Can’t keep up with his BS or sleep with my kohai. Besides, you guys are better. God, Brokuto or Kitten...I’ll eff you bro. You’ll go marry Akaashi anyway and I can’t do that to my kitty.” Kuroo answered.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, Kuroo would marry him instead? He thought Kuroo was in love with Karasuno’s blond middle blocker but he killed Tsukishima. He didn’t marry Bokuto, his “bro for life” but he chose Kenma.

The next thing he said was even more surprising.

“Marrying Kenma would be awesome though. Like, he gets our bromance and won’t have high expectations of me like every other girl. He wouldn’t need me to keep him entertained or stuff, just for me to be there with him. So yeah, Kenma.” Kuroo said definitively, his face wearing a bit of a dreamy look before snapping out of it and targeted Bokuto. “Hey, bro! Konoha...”

Kenma spaced out and his mind wandered off. Would I be like that? Was that a confession? What was that? 

He was so lost in thought when Akashi tapped on his shoulder and said bluntly, “You’re blushing,” and walked away.

I’m so in love with him. 

+1

“Kuro.” 

“Yah?” Kuroo looked at Kenma who was currently looking off into the sunset. It was the end of Kenma’s third year of high school and he was going to the same college as Kuroo’s, which was relieving since Kuroo definitely couldn’t survive another year without his kitten. 

But still, graduating was hard for him. Kuroo was too. 

So many memories made with the team, so many wins and equal as many losses, so many friendships made and some that would last a lifetime. Kuroo knew how he felt but Kenma was a closed off person, even though he knew Kuroo could read him like a book, he wouldn’t ever show any feelings until he was alone.

It had gotten better, with the team being supportive of his sexuality and anxiety. Karasuno’s Ten contributed a lot too but during the times when most people were vulnerable, Kenma refused to be.

He underestimated Kenma’s growth. 

“I’ll miss Nekoma,” and he wore a smile of longing but satisfaction as well. He glanced back to Kuroo and said, “But thank god I don’t have to miss you anymore. I love volleyball and the team but playing with you will always be my priority. After all, we’re player one and two forever, right?” and kept on walking.

Kuroo stood there, stunned and flustered. He remembered that stupid pickup line I tried back in my first grade of high school? He wanted to play with me most? 

I was his priority..?

“K-kenma! You can’t just say that!” Kuroo stuttered out, something he rarely did. 

“Well, I did,” Kenma smirked but then, his face took on a pink hue and he pecked Kuroo on the cheek before shuffling back to his house. 

Kuroo’s face was hotter than the sun as the love of his life walked into their house. 

It was the first time that Kuroo ever blushed for Kenma, but many more had yet to come.


End file.
